


Proposals And Plans

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Arthur sets up security in the kingdom and Leon sets up a surprise for Mithian.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 54 Proposal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposals And Plans

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Proposals And Plans**  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana, Leon/Mithian  
 **Character/s:** Gwaine, Percival, Elyan  
 **Summary:** Arthur sets up security in the kingdom and Leon sets up a surprise for Mithian.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 822**  
 **Prompt:** 54 Proposal

 **Proposals And Plans**  
Arthur leaned on the conference table in the nearly empty room and looked at the newly printed map on the table. The four remaining Knights and Merlin stood around the table with him.

“It looks bigger than I remember.” Leon said.

“That’s because it is.” Arthur looked up at him. “They gave us this bit and this other bit.”

“That was generous.” Elyan said.

“Not really those two bits have the highest crime rates and the lowest tax revenues. I’d say they were glad to be rid of them.” Arthur said. ”I just wish I had known that before they handed them over.”

“I know this place. It has the wildest pubs. I have seen things in there that would melt your crown.” Gwaine said.

“I don’t have a crown. I can’t afford one.” Arthur ran his hand through his hair in frustration. “This is what I propose: we divide the kingdom into four areas. Each one of you takes an area to manage. These are your commands. I want you to spread the police and fire services as needed. I noticed there were spots that have no reliable 999 service. We need to address that as well. It may require you to hire or sack some people. Check with the others to see if there are openings before sacking someone and give them the option to transfer their services to another section. The last thing we need is any more unemployed people.” 

“I want this section.” Gwaine pointed to the area with the rowdy pubs.

“You have this one.” Arthur pointed to a mostly rural area. “Percival takes that one.”

“Thanks Arthur. I wouldn’t want to be stuck with the sheep.” Percival grinned at Gwaine.

Gwaine glared at the big man and fumed. He didn’t think there was a single pub in his area.

“Elyan this one in the south is yours. Leon you have this last one. These are your commands. I expect you to act as you would in the old days with honor and nobility.” Arthur looked at Gwaine as he said that last part. “I expect a report by the end of the week. That is all for now.”

The men filed out with their assignments.

“Leon, you forgot your jacket.” Arthur picked up Leon’s jacket off the chair. A small box fell out of the pocket on to the floor. Arthur picked it up and looked at it. “What is this?”

Leon turned red faced. “It’s nothing.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing.” Merlin said. “Looks like a ring box to me.”

Arthur opened up the box and it had a diamond engagement ring inside. “That is definitely not nothing. So you and the librarian?”

“She was a Princess in the old days, remember. We courted for a while before her father put a stop to it. He said she should marry a Prince or a King not a Knight. Gwen even tried to talk to the man on my behalf but he would budge on it. At least in this life we can be together.” Leon said. “That all happened after you died at Camlann, Arthur.”

Arthur smiled. “You should marry her and be happy. This is a time for second chances. Isn’t that right, Merlin?”

“Indeed. Just look at me and Morgana, we were mortal enemies and now we are happily married with a child.” Merlin said. “Take advantage of the chance to have what you really want in life.”

Arthur handed him the box and his jacket. “When are you asking her?”

“Tonight. I’m bringing over takeaway from the Japanese place she likes.” Leon said. “It’s a surprise.”

“Then you had better go.” Arthur said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Leon rushed out to get ready for his big night.

“Leon and the librarian.” Arthur chuckled.

“The kinky librarian.” Merlin reminded him.

They both started to laugh.

 

 _Later that evening…._  
Leon let himself into Mithian’s flat. “Dearest?  I brought take away.” He called out.

“I wasn’t expecting you, darling.” Mithian gave him a quick kiss and took the food from him. “Thank you. I was starting to get a bit hungry.”

They walked into the lounge and sat on the sofa. Mithian started to open the food containers on the coffee table in front of them.

“Would you be a love and get some plates?” Mithian asked him

“Sure.” Leon went into the kitchen and took two plates from the cupboard. He took the ring box out of his pocket, opened it up and put it on one of the plates. He took them into the lounge and handed her the plate with the box.

Mithian gasped when she saw the ring. “Leon, it’s beautiful.”

“Will you be my wife, Princess?” Leon asked nervously as he knelt down in front of her. .

“It would be my honor, Sir Knight.” Mithian threw herself into his arms and they kissed forgetting all about the food on the table. 


End file.
